Slamming doors is a well known problem with most hinged doors. Slamming can cause damage to the door or door jamb. A careless slam of the door can sometimes cause injury to an innocent person whose fingers are caught in the gap between the door and the door jamb. Slamming can also create unwanted noise that disturbs sleeping people.
Various devices for preventing door slamming are known, such as hydraulic dampers that use viscous damping to cushion the door slam or stoppers or bumpers that prevent the door from being closed.